


Morning Routine

by Maymot97



Series: Fett Family AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Echo, Autistic Wolffe, Fett Family, Gen, Trans Kix, Trans Rex, also specifically mentioned but she is, thats not specifically mentioned but he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: The morning routine in the Fett household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I made another AU. It's Jango being a single dad to 9 kids. It's fun.

Mornings always started the same way in the Fett household. 

Rex was always the first up, ever since he was a little kid. Cody was next, usually haven been woken up by his brother getting up and then not being able to go back to sleep. Boba was next and usually supervised them getting ready for the day. 

Jango got up with enough to time to actually be awake by the time it was time to get Fives and Echo up (increasingly he was finding Fives already awake, but still going along with the routine for Echo's sake). Then he woke up Wolffe, who shared a room with Boba because he was the only one who didn't snore. The four of them then went through their morning routine: eat breakfast (Echo usually had cereal, Fives made eggs for himself, and Wolffe and Jango tended to have oatmeal), brush teeth, get dressed, make sure everyone has what they need for the day. 

Usually the triplets woke up somewhere between breakfast and teeth brushing. Kix was the only one who took showers in the morning (everybody else either took them at night or whenever they happened to get home from school/work). Tup and Jesse tended to forgo breakfast. 

Once Rex and Cody went to college, things kept up the same, except that Boba was now the one who was usually up first, since he'd decided to move back home after college. 

Jango was perfectly okay with continuing the routine, even if it meant never getting to sleep in a day ever. He supposed it probably seemed odd to others (though Obi-Wan had taken it in stride the first time he'd stayed the night), but if that helped keep his family comfortable then who was he to try to change things?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wolffe and Jango tended to have oatmeal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338988) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar)




End file.
